Ai no Sasuke: Futari Dake De
by yukino 15
Summary: the second part of ai no sasuke... after the two years from orochimaru's defeat and death in konohagakure, there are yet other antagonists that are about to cause a problem between sasuke and yukino
1. Feeling Alive

**Feeling Alive**

Reiji: Hey everyone! It's nice to be back! Ai no Sasuke returns!

Sasuke: It's been a long time.

Neji: Yeah. But then, Ai no Sasuke: Futari Dake De means Love of Sasuke: Just the Two of Us, which means that Reiji and I will not appear in the story often.

Sasuke: You're important for this story. I'm sure you will appear in the chapters most of the time. Reiji can be the extra.

Reiji: Extra?! Why you--!

Sasuke: (ignores Reiji) I'm gonna start narrating everyone.

I yawned, stretching my arms up. It's a lazy morning if I don't see Yukino when I open my eyes. I went down the stairs in search of my beautiful princess. "Haku," I called, "Yukino wa?" He turned around and saw me, "Ah. Sasuke-kun, ohayou. Yukino is still sleeping in her room." "Oh okay," I mumbled. Suddenly, Haku started giggling. "Nanda yo?" I annoyingly asked. He pointed at me. I looked for a mirror and saw myself, hair messy in a sort of funny way. Unable to stifle his laughter, he started to laugh hard, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But you look so funny." I sighed and hid my smile.

It has been two years since the Konohagakure no Sato had a battle. Yukino saved me from being Orochimaru's puppet. The Uchiha compound got destroyed by Orochimaru so, from then on, I lived with the two Kaedes.

I went back upstairs and slowly opened the door to Yukino's room as to avoid any creaking sounds. There she was, still lying to her bed with her blankets on, sound asleep. I slowly crept to her bed. I pushed her hair away from her face and gazed down at my angel, so beautiful, so innocent. I smiled and leaned to kiss her, licking her soft lips. When I sensed that she's about to awake, I pulled away and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, "Sasuke-kun? What're you doing in here?" I leaned to her ear and whispered, "_You look so sexy I can't stop myself_." Unexpectedly, or should I say that I expected it, she raised her fists and punched me on my face, "Pervert!" I fell off the bed and rubbed my check, "Itte! You don't have to punch me on my face. It could get disfigured. You don't want to have an ugly boyfriend, do you?" She turned to me and smiled, "As long as it's you, I don't care about the looks," she replied, "But your pervert attitude is the only thing that I don't like." I walked to her side and tilted her chin so that she's facing me, "You look so cute."

I just walked Yukino to the Academy, where she teaches students on basic ninja techniques. Well, her job is fit for her since she likes kids. "Yo, Sasuke. Taking a walk?" I turned around and saw Reiji. He waved, "Hey." I smiled, "So you're my new stalker." "Nah, I wouldn't stalk another guy," he rubbed his chin, "On second thought, maybe I should go stalk Yukino." "In your dreams, Reiji." He laughed, "So how are you two?" I shrugged, "We're fine." "Really?" a voice said. We both jumped in surprise and saw that it was only Neji. "Don't scare us like that," Reiji said. "Don't you have a mission today?" I asked. Neji nodded, "Yeah but Hokage-sama said that I don't have to come with them." "Doushite?" He shrugged, "Saa."

During these two years in Konoha, I learned how to get along with people. I became less hot-tempered. When I think of myself back then, I think that I was such an arrogant person. All of these are for Yukino. I don't want her to get hurt again because of me…

_**Flashback**_

_"Yukino, I have to tell you something," I sat beside her, "I thought about this carefully and I decided that...," I gulped, "... that I will forget my revenge with Itachi." "Eh?" "You have been suffering because of me and my revenge," I continued as my tears began to fall, "I don't want to see you suffering like this. You suffered too much. You don't need to suffer any more." She quietly pulled me close into her welcome arms. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," she told me, "It's going to be alright." I smiled, At last... I have a place where someone is waiting for me, a place which I could call a home._

_**End of flashback**_

"Yukino-chan!" Naruto called, waving at her. He stopped on his tracks as she saw her talking to the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. A nerve stuck out on Naruto, "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, pointing at Gaara, "You… You…" Now he caught his attention. He turned to look at Naruto and raised his eyebrow, "I'm what?" "Naruto-kun," Yukino said as she saw him. "You—" Naruto noticed Yukino looking at him, "You… kino. Yukino, ohayou!" "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You seem angry." Naruto blinked twice and laughed, "Angry? Who's angry? Are you sand boy?" He turned away, "Hn! I would be if you interfered our conversation." "What conversation? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, with blue spirits floating behind him. "I asked her to become a ninja in Sunagakure no Sato," Gaara calmly replied, "I offered to make her an Anbu or a Jounin if she agreed," he turned to Yukino, "So what would be your answer?" Yukino looked down, "I'm sorry. I'm really staying in Konohagakure. It has been my home for many years." "Is it because of Sasuke?" Gaara asked, even though knowing her answer would be. She blushed and shyly looked at Gaara, "It would be trouble if he goes back to Otogakure and continues Orochimaru's plan." Naruto clenched his fists, _Sasuke again?! _Gaara forced himself to smile, "Naruhodo. I'll leave it for a while. I will be back in case you changed your mind." Yukino smiled and nodded, "Please take care in your journey, Kazekage-dono." He nodded, "Aa," _She's still a thoughtful girl, _"Just call me Gaara." "Eh?" He turned away and turned into ten shades of red, _I really have to repeat it? _"Just call me Gaara." "Gaara…-dono?" she asked, unsure if he is going to be angry if she called him that way. Gaara nodded, "Sou." Naruto looked from Gaara to Yukino and back to Gaara. He scratched his head and began to think. "Yu-ki-no!" Ino called, disturbing Naruto in his thoughts. She caught Yukino's arm and hugged it tight, "I've been looking all over for you." "Ino-san," she blinked. "I saw Sasuke-kun with Neji-san and Reiji," Ino said, "He seems to be getting along with them." Yukino smiled. "It's my first time to see him hanging out with others," she continued. Without the two girls noticing, Naruto and Gaara clenched their fists, _I'm gonna get that Sasuke! _and jolted out like a lightning. As they noticed, they are running at the same direction, they halted and pointed at each other. "Where are you going?!" they both asked in unison. Both of them growled, glaring at each other. "You're going after Sasuke too, aren't you?" Gaara straightly asked. "Yeah, he's my long time rival," Naruto proudly replied. "And you still haven't defeated him, right?" Naruto's eyes flamed fiercely, "Why you--?!" "I won't give up on Yukino," Gaara interrupted him. "Me neither," was his reply, "Even if she already has a boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" Gaara repeated, "You don't mean—" "Yeah," he turned to his right, "Sasuke is Yukino's boyfriend." Gaara stood motionless as if struck by a lightning. He bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes. He pursed his lips together, _How couldn't I know that earlier?! _He weakly fell to his knees. Naruto blinked, _What's wrong with him? _"Uh… sand boy?" Suddenly, Gaara rose to his feet and stormed away. Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

---

Translations:

Aa

Informal 'yes'

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-dono

Dono roughly means "lord".

Doushite?

Why?

Itte

Ouch

Konohagakure no Sato

Village Hidden in the Leaves.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nanda yo?

What is it?

Naruhodo

I see.

Ohayou

Good morning.

Otogakure

Rice Field Country.

Saa

I don't know.

Sou

That's right.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sunagakure no Sato

Village Hidden in the Winds.

(wa)

Topic marker.

Yondaime

Fourth generation.


	2. Danger Towards Affection

**Danger towards Affection**

Shikamaru knocked at the door and entered the office. He's at the administration building for a reason that he's urgently called by the Hokage. "Nara Shikamaru, I give you a Class S mission leading other six ninjas," Tsunade started, "I already assigned particular ninjas to do the job and two of them will be coming from the Sand Country. Probably, they will arrive by tomorrow." Shikamaru sighed, "Though it's really troublesome, I have to do it anyway. What will this mission be?" Before Tsunade could reply, the door opened and I popped my head in before entering. I calmly closed the door and looked at the old woman, "Iruka said you called for me." Tsunade nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke, I have an information that you were the one who made Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand, flee from Hidden Leaf Village from destroying the village." I raised my eyebrows, "So?" The old woman eyed on me, "Tell me the details." I turned away from her and tried to recall the past, "I remember giving him a hard blow on his head and maybe break some of his ribs. But he escaped at the end." Tsunade closed her eyes, "We received a report that he, together with his underlings, attacked the Snow Country last two weeks and managed to destroy it. Then, there is no doubt that he really is that Kabuto," she opened her eyes, "Shikamaru, I assign you to be the team's leader for this mission with your members, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Kaede Yukino, Uzumaki Naruto, Temari and the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. I will tell you the details of this mission…," she looked at me, "… after Sasuke leaves this room." I made a face, _There's no use sending me out while you tell it to Shikamaru. I'm included in this mission too, _and left them.

After hearing what I feared to be heard, I offered to inform Neji. I'll be visiting him anyway….. I know I heard him right. A Class S mission and we will leave by tomorrow for Water Country. Water Country… It suddenly flashed to my mind everything that Yukino told me of her past. It was where her tragedy began. Honestly, I got pushed my anger at Shikamaru a while ago but then, I held back. I'm acting childish.

"I understand what you feel, Sasuke," Neji said, "Come to think of it, Yukino has improved these past years. But if you look at the bright side, you and I could protect Yukino during the mission, right?" "To protect Yukino?" I repeated.

"Tada ima," I said. Haku showed his brotherly smile and greeted, "O-kaeri." He was dressed in his fighting clothes, a white sleeveless kimono-like outfit that ends at his ankles. "You have a mission?" He nodded, "Ee, as a Jounin, I have to work well." I smiled and watched him leave. I saw Yukino with Kakashi, drinking tea at the dining room. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, o-kaerinasai," Yukino greeted as she saw me taking a seat beside her. "Sasuke, I heard you have a Class S mission with Yukino," Kakashi rubbed his chin, "I think there's seven of you." I smirked, "As expected of you, Kakashi. You already knew about this in a short time." "I also heard that it's gonna be in the Hidden Mist Village. As a conclusion, Yukino's Kekkei Genkai could be used to the limit," Kakashi exclaimed. "_You really like to eavesdrop, huh?_" I mumbled. Suddenly, I was hit be a chopstick thrown by Kakashi, "I heard that." I rubbed my forehead (hit by the chopstick), "Do you have another ear roaming around Konoha or something?"

I knocked on the door, "May I come in?" No answer. I wondered if she was arranging her clothes and entered the door, "Yukino?" I found her sitting on her bed beside the window, staring up in the sky, "Yukino." Still, no answer. I approached and sat at the end of her bed, "Yukino?" Finally, she noticed me and smiled, "Ah, Sasuke-kun. I didn't notice you." I sighed, "I already called you a few times and you're not answering." "Ah, I'm sorry," she said, still smiling. As her lover, I could obviously read what Yukino could be thinking. "What's the matter?" I asked. She looked away, "Nothing." I leaned, faces so close that we almost kissed, "Hm?" Come on, what is it?" Yukino forced to smile, "When I heard that we'll be doing a mission at Water Country, everything flashed to my mind. Everything…" A tear fell from her eyes. I cupped her face and pulled her into my arms, "I will be there with you," I paused and pulled away, "I was thinking of greeting our parents also (would-be parents of Sasuke when the two gets married. In short, Yukino's parents)." She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks."

"Say, Gaara," Temari started, "Is it really okay to leave the village to Kankuro?" She has gotten tired of not talking for so long since the two siblings head to Hidden Leaf Village. Only in this topic is what she thinks that her younger brother would respond. "I don't know," was his reply. At last, he talked. Temari felt happy inside that she could already have a conversation and said, "Hey, Gaara. It's about our village that we're talking about in here." "I know," Gaara looked at his sister, "If that Kankuro makes one false move resulting to the Hidden Sand Village's fall, I'll definitely kill him." Temari sweatdropped, _He changed a lot since he was chosen as a Kazekage. He already cares a lot about the village._

The day passed by. Today is the day we will start to travel for our mission. The public park was our meeting place since it's the nearest famous place going out of the gates of the village. "Oi, Yukino-chan!" Naruto called, waving at us, particularly at Yukino. "Ch! That idiot arrived earlier than usual," I exclaimed. Most of the times, I arrived first than Naruto when we were still in Team 7. _I guess he changed a lot, _I thought, _and learned some new jutsu. _We saw Neji, Shikamaru and the idiot. "Where are the other two ninjas?" Yukino asked. Neji pointed to his right, "They just arrived." We looked at where he's pointing and saw Gaara and Temari. "So this is all of us?" I asked. "Class S mission! Class S mission!" Naruto said, obviously excited, "Everyone follow me!" "Who would?" I said, crossing my arms.

Yukino sighed, _I'm on my way back to Water Country, Onii-san, _she looked up the sky. It's a nice weather and she could see seagulls. We are riding a ship going to our destination. Shikamaru is sleeping, as usual, Naruto is trying to annoy me while Neji is enjoying watching us and Yukino is looking at the sea. "The wind feels nice," a voice said. Yukino turned around and saw Gaara, "Gaara-dono." He walked to her side and breatehs deeply to smell the air, "You seem troubled," he said. Yukino smiled, "Not at all. I'm just nervous because this is my first Class S mission." Gaara smiled, "Is that so?"

Neji covered his mouth while laughing though it's plainly obvious. "Neji," I pouted, "Stop laughing!" "But I can't help it," he replied between his laughs. He opened his eyes and wiped his tears. At the corner of his eye, he saw Yukino with Gaara. His jaw dropped as he pointed at them, "Ah!" Naruto and I stopped quarreling and looked. My eyebrow twitched and a nerve stuck out of my right eyebrow. I rushed to them and glared at Gaara, "What are you doing? Are you flirting with my Yukino-chan?" Before Gaara could answer, Yukino replied, "We're just talking, Sasuke-kun." I looked at her first before I sighed. I grabbed Yukino's hand and walked to her room. I locked the door and stared at the ground, "I'm sorry, Yukino. I just don't feel comfortable when other men are talking to you." She smiled, "So you're jealous." "Well, yeah. Kind of," I replied as I sat beside her on the bed. I reached for her hand and held it tight, "I'll protect you." She smiled, "Un," she said as she nodded. I giggled and cupped her cheeks to make her look at me, "You look so cute." I dived in for a kiss. I pushed her onto the bed so she's lying to her back, _I'll just try to enjoy myself kissing my princess before we arrive at Water Country later._

"I wish the world is as peaceful as the sea," Neji exclaimed. Gaara has been quiet since I took Yukino away and hasn't said a word ever since. Well, he's Gaara, as quiet as a cat. Neji looked at Gaara before continuing, "You know, I love Yukino and fought with Sasuke." At this, Gaara turned to face him. "But after that," Neji said, "I began to realize that love also means to learn to let go," he looked at Gaara and smiled, "So that's why I treat Yukino as my best friend." "Do you still love her?" Gaara finally asked. Neji looked at the sea, "First love cannot be forgotten, right?"

---

Translation:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-dono

Dono roughly means "lord".

Ee/ Un

Informal 'yes'

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Kekkei Genkai

Bloodline limit

Oi

Hey.

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

O-kaeri/ O-kaerinasai

Welcome home.

Tada ima

I'm home.


	3. Moments Under the Snow

**Moments Under the Deep Snow**

_Tada ima, Okaa-san, Ottou-san, _Yukino thought as we arrived at the Hidden Mist Village entrance. "Now that we arrived here, what should we do?" Naruto asked. "Obviously, we must find a place to stay," Neji replied, "Then we will find our target by tomorrow." "Why not now?" Naruto pouted. "Finding our target is easier than finding an inn where it would be hard to find for the opponent's side," Neji replied. Shikamaru mentioned us to come closer and whispered, "_Never mention the name of our target. I'm sure he's on a lookout to find ninjas targeting him._" All of us nodded and started to enter the village. "Shikamaru," I said, "Why did the Hokage sent us and not others, like an Anbu? It's supposed to be their job," I asked. "I thought you knew about it, Sasuke. Most of them are off for a mission," he replied, "maybe to investigate the fallen Snow Country. While the fire is small, Hokage-sama sent us, three Chuunins, three Jounins and a Kazekage." "Tsunade-baa-chan can order a Kazekage to do a mission, huh?" Naruto exclaimed. "She asked me to be precise," Gaara said, "I haven't gone into missions since I became a Kazekage."

"You sent those kids to do a highly ranked mission?!" Ran Yuuki, Yukino's teacher in Team 7, asked. "Yuuki-kun, I only sent them to find Yakushi Kabuto," Tsunade said arrogantly. "But you told them to assassinate him," Ran continued. "I clearly remember that I told them to assassinate," Tsunade closed her eyes, "I know they can do it." "But Hokage-sama—" "However, I will send Jounin ninjas, including you, to take a look at their situation," Tsunade said, "If the situation turns to the worst, that's the only time that you can help them." "In other words, we'll be on stand by?" Tsunade nodded in reply. Ran looked down as if in thought, "Dewa, shitsurei shimasu," he said before he went out. Tsunade sighed, _He's the grandson of the Nidaime Hokage. He could be right about the possible dangers present in this mission. Is it too much for them? _She smiled, _It won't be too difficult for them. _Just then, at the corner of Tsunade's eye, she saw a shadow quickly escaped.

We already found an inn. All of us planned on staying in one room with seven futons. Yukino warned us not to use Kekkei Genkai since people with this blood aren't warmly welcomed by residents in this village. "Neji-kun," Yukino asked, "Could Sasuke-kun and I go out for a while?" "Our hunt for **him** is tomorrow," Neji replied. "We're just going to a particular place not far away from here," she said. Neji sighed, "If you insist but I would come along. I don't want the two of you to do some reckless actions."

We walked through the dark snowy woods and it took some time to arrive at a house destroyed by giant icicles. I gasped and stared at the old house, "This is—" Yukino slowly nodded, "This was my home." Neji studied the icicles carefully and couldn't guess who of the two siblings destroyed the wooden house, "Did you do that?" "No," she replied, "Onii-san, Haku, did it before Ottou-san could kill him."

_**Flashback**_

_Haku was dragged to the front of Moriya. Haku could feel his body shake with fear, until he saw his father crying, What's happening here? he thought, Why is Ottou-san crying? Why is he trying to kill us? Their father didn't want to waste time. He took another knife and attempted to strike Haku through his chest. In a split of a second, he made giant icicles that completely destroyed the house._

_**End of Flashback**_

Neji lowered his head, "I see," I took my eyes off from what I could call a bloody icicle house and saw two crosses not far away from it, "Those are your parents, right?" Yukino nodded and walked towards it. Both of us followed her, not even knowing what to say to cheer her up. Suddenly, Yukino increased her pace, half-running, and stopped before the grave. "What happened, Yukino?" Neji asked, sensing something wrong. She stared wide-eyed as she saw a hole on where her mother's grave, "Okaa-san ga…" We looked at the empty hole. Them something clicked into Neji's mind as he saw a shovel. He kneeled before the shovel and studied it, "Someone's been here not too long ago." Both of us looked at Neji with a confused look. "As Yukino said a while ago, it never stopped snowing in here. The one who dug in here probably wants the grave of Yukino's mother." I crossed my arms, "As expected from the genius Neji, the conclusion is pretty accurate. Then why would that person want the grave?" Neji rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "Neji-kun," Yukino said. "Yukino," Neji looked straight into her eyes, "Your Kekkei Genkai came from your mother, right?" And she nodded in reply. He turned back to look at the hole, "Then the suspect could be after that Kekkei Genkai." "That grave is only a skeleton," I said, almost shouting in frustration, "There's no way—" "There is a way," Neji said "_If the suspect is **our target**_," he whispered, making sure that only the three of us could hear it. A shadow from the woods appeared, "It's nice to see you again, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." From the sound of its voice, I could clearly recognize who it is, even after two years. "Yakushi Kabuto," I said. Yukino gasped as I mentioned his name. Kabuto's gaze turned to Yukino and smiled evilly through the darkness, "And that girl separated Orochimaru-sama from you body." He laughed and, out of nowhere, senbon needles came flying towards us. Yukino, knowing that it's made of water, turned those needles back to its original form (turned back to water, of course) before it could hit us. Kabuto smirked, "So she possesses this kind of Kekkei Genkai too," and laughed once more, "This would be interesting." These were his last words before disappearing back to the darkness. "Could this mean that he already knows about it?" Neji asked himself, even though knowing that we couldn't answer his thought.

Neji immediately reported the matter to Shikamaru as we arrived back at the inn. "We will pursue our plan tomorrow even though our enemy already knows about us," Shikamaru said, "Probably there's a spy at Hidden Leaf Village so the mission have reached the target's ears." Naruto put his hands behind his head, "Ch! This sucks." "I will divide all of us into two groups," Shikamaru said, sounding like a leader this time, "Four members will look for him here, in the snowy village, while three will be at the other part of the village." "The snowy village is larger and it has more percentage where **he **could be hiding, that's why we're making it four members," Neji informed us. "Gaara, Naruto and I will be at the small village," Shikamaru continued, "Temari, Sasuke, Yukino and Neji will be at the snowy village," then he turned to Yukino, "Whenever necessary, you must fight Kabuto with all you've got. We need your ability in this mission." Yukino gulped and nodded at Shikamaru.

Ran sighed, "I never thought that I would be in a mission with those two," he pointed at Kakashi and Gai, "but at least another Jounin is with me." Haku laughed, "It can't be helped. Kakashi-san and Gai-san are also strong ninjas." Ran scratched his head, "I will have a hard time stopping them if they begin to fight." Haku sweat dropped, "Well, you can ask for my help." "I heard that you and Yukino were born in Water Country," Ran said. He nodded in reply, "Hidden Mist Village don't like people with Kekkei Genkai for they think we cause wars over the land." "As a result, no one survived except for the two of you?" Ran asked. Haku smiled and shook his head, "There is another woman, who Kaa-san knows, married and also kept her possessed blood a secret. I heard that she gave birth to a baby boy before Zabuza-san and I left the village."

Neji: When my team with Naruto has gone to a mission, we met a child named Ranmaru with Kekkei Genkai. He could be the kid that Haku is saying.

Sasuke: Shut up! You're disturbing my narration.

Gaara, being bored in sitting over the roof for the whole night, got down the roof and went to our room. He was about to turn left when he saw Yukino. Gaara blinked, "Yukino." She smiled and bowed at the Kazekage, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Gaara-dono." He blushed madly and looked down to hide his face, "Aa, ohayou." … Silence… Yukino, thinking that Gaara doesn't have anything to say, said, "Shitsurei shimasu," and started to walk away. Unconsciously, Gaara held her hand, a sign for her to stop for a while. She looked at Gaara with eyes that he always find cute. With a questioning look towards him, he gathered all courage and muttered, "I… I like… I like…" Suddenly, she smiled, saying, "You would like to look around the village? Temari-san and I are going to take a walk." "Yukino-chan," Temari called, "Let's go." Gaara quickly let go of Yukino's hand and walked to the room. He sat beside the window and looked up to the sky.

_**Flashback**_

_"But after that," Neji said, "I began to realize that love also means to learn to let go," he looked at Gaara and smiled, "So that's why I treat Yukino as my best friend." "Do you still love her?" Gaara finally asked. Neji looked at the sea, "First love cannot be forgotten, right?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Gaara smiled and closed his eyes, _Love is sacrificing for the sake of the one you love… Like Kaa-san did…_

---

Translation:

Baa-chan

Old lady/ Grandmother. But Naruto probably said Old Lady Tsunade.

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dewa, shitsurei shimasu.

Then, excuse me.

(ga)

subject marker

Kaa-san/ Okaa-san

Mother

Kekkei Genkai

Bloodline limit

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Nidaime

Second generation

Okaa-san

Mother

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

Ottou-san

Father

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Senbon needles

Acupuncture needles

Shitsurei shimasu.

Excuse me.

Tada ima

I'm home.


	4. The Worst Nightmare

**The Worst Nightmare**

Reiji finally arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village from a mission with Kiba and Ino. He was dragging his worn-out feet since the middle of their journey. Reiji fell to his knees and kissed the ground, "Ah, Konoha! I'm finally home!" Kiba, who was riding behind Akamaru, shook his head, "This guy's insane." "Reiji-kun was hurrying to get back when we heard that Yukino went to a mission," Ino said, "I guess she's worried." Kiba looked back to Ino, who was sitting behind him, "Worried in some weird way, huh?" "Kiba!" shouted a familiar voice. From the entrance gate, Seki was waving at them, standing beside Aya, which is already as big as Akamaru. Seki ran towards the group and smiled widely, "Reiji must be worried as hell of Yukino." Kiba smiled back, "Yeah, you can say that." "Haku is going after them with three other Jounins," Seki exclaimed, "They will be on standby." "Eh?" Reiji looked at Seki and was shattered into pieces. The others blinked in confusion. Kiba and Seki both got a stick and poked Reiji. "Are you still alive?" they said. Reiji got up and whirled around and around like a whirlwind, "Wah! I was planning on going after them and make a nice move of saving them!"

I and the three other ninjas, Neji, Yukino and Temari, rested below a tree, catching our breath. "Could that damn Kabuto be here?" Temari asked, "We searched for the whole snowy village and we couldn't find him." Neji rubbed his chin and I grinned, "And now, Neji is thinking of a plan." I was irritated of him, though he doesn't know that I am. Any guy who tries to show off at Yukino is like a bug that I'm itching to kill. _Wait a minute! _I thought, _Calm down, Sasuke. Calm down. Neji gave up Yukino and he's only her friend. _I took deep breaths to try to calm myself. Neji suddenly stood up. "What is it, genius?" I asked. 'Genius' is my word in teasing Neji in trying to make his mad. But at times at this, it's for encouraging and giving him support. "His appearance last night is his plan to lure us to a trap," he replied. Temari gripped tighter at her tessen, "Then he really is at the small village, just like I thought." All of us looked at her, wondering how she figured it out. "The best of the professional ninjas mostly appears at the enemy. Naturally, the enemy would think that he's near. But the truth is, it is an afterimage or a genjutsu. Our situation is similar to this one. You rookies don't know anything since you only have few experiences on having a Class S mission," then she turned to Yukino and hugged her tightly, "I'm not blaming you, Yukino-chan! It's your first time and, besides, you're so cute!" Neji and I sweat dropped, "Huh?" and we looked at each other, "Yukino's charm can save her, huh?"

"According to the villagers, there's a mysterious man spending a night at the secluded hut near the rice fields," Shikamaru informed his two companions, Naruto and Gaara, "The villagers said that the hut was once the home of a monster… Maybe it's just someone possessing Kekkei Genkai." Shikamaru stopped as they reached the rice fields. They looked around as they saw many farmers, scattered on the fields, doing their work. Once their eyes set on the hut not far from their location, they started to head towards it.

"There they are," Kakashi exclaimed as he saw them passing by. The four Jounin ninjas are standing on a tree and monitoring their students' actions. "Wait," Haku said, "Aren't there seven of them in this mission? Where are the other three?" "They must've split," Ran replied. "We have to hurry before they get into trouble," Neji said, increasing his pace.

"We're going in," Shikamaru said before opening the door. No one inside. Shikamaru and Naruto entered the hut cautiously. Gaara remained outside, sensing that there's someone else is inside, "Hey—" In a split of a second, Naruto was kicked out of the hut and Shikamaru was restrained by Kabuto. Naruto and Gaara get ready to fight but Shikamaru shouted, "Bakero! It's reckless to fight right now! Get out of here!" Kabuto covered Shikamaru's mouth and smirked, "Your comrades are probably on the way here. If you want to wait for them, I would be at the snowy village's destroyed house. The cute girl surely knows where." He performed a jutsu and vanished together with Shikamaru.

"So that's how it is," Naruto said after explaining what happened earlier. "But why would he take a hostage?" Yukino wondered. "He could be fighting us over a condition," Neji replied, "If he wouldn't then he should have fought with them earlier." "Well then," Temari stood up, "Let's go see him." We stood up a sign of agreement and headed off. Neji sighed heavily. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled weakly, "Just picturing the worst case scenario." _Worst case scenario? _I thought.

Once again, I saw the 'bloody icicle house.' We saw Kabuto near the grave of Yukino's parents. "Where's Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked. Kabuto grinned and pointed at the house. We saw our leader tied up on an icicle with hands over head and feet above the ground. He was awake and, much to our relief wasn't wounded. "I want to play a game with that cute girl beside Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said. I reached for Yukino's hand protectively and held it tight, never wanting to let her go. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly that everything's going to be all right. She pulled away her hand and stepped forward. Kabuto continued, "I want to a bet with you." "What is it?" Yukino asked. I clearly know that she was nervous and scared. I turned up to the sky and prayed to the God and wished my princess to be okay. "If you lose to her…," Kabuto pointed at a shadow hidden behind him, "… I would have you but if you win, I would release your friend over there." Yukino was still silent, looking at the shadow hiding behind the antagonist. "I'm going to keep my word," Kabuto said. He motioned for the shadow to step forward. "Oh yeah," he turned to us, "You're not allowed to join or interfere the fight." Yukino gasped as she saw the shadow's face, "O…kaa…-san?" I blinked and looked at the woman, "Okaa-san?" So this is what he's after," Neji said.

Haku stared wide-eyed, "How could she still be alive?" "What's the matter, gi—I mean boy?" Gai asked. Haku pointed at his mother and said, "She's supposed to be dead more than ten years ago!" "This could be the jutsu that Kabuto used at the Chuunin exams seven years ago, the Shikon no jutsu," Kakashi said, "But this jutsu is more powerful." Ran saw Haku clenching his fists. He gently held the boy's hand and smiled at him. Haku turned around and saw Ran's most gentle face. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. Haku mouthed a 'thank you' at the older man and watched as the fight is about to begin.

Kabuto laughed evilly, "What's the matter? Fight her or you'll never win." Yukino has been dodging every attack her mother gives and was losing her energy. _I can't keep this any longer, _Yukino thought as she fell backwards, catching her breath. Her mother has been giving continuous attacks, not to mention quite fast too. She formed an icicle, raising it and attempting to stab Yukino. Yukino remembered the time when her father attempts to kill Haku. She was frozen in place and closed her eyes as she waits for the pain. "Yukino!" I started to run towards her when a force pushed me back and I hardly landed on my bottom. "A barrier, huh?" Gaara said, "That Kabuto definitely doesn't want us to interfere."

Yukino lay on the ground. She was stabbed, hitting her vital organ, and was sank in a pool of blood. I clenched my fists in anger, "Yukino!" Because of my temper, I didn't notice that Neji, Gaara and Naruto are feeling the same as I, as well as Temari. Kabuto kneeled beside Yukino, "A loss is a loss," he placed his hand before Yukino's eyes, "Now you're mine." His hand glowed green and was flowing towards her. Yukino, either because of her wound or Kabuto's jutsu, she closed her eyes and her soul drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke: That Kabuto should pay on doing this to Yukino! That bastard!

Reiji: What do you mean by 'her soul drifted off to sleep'?

Sasuke: It will be revealed at the next chapter, "The Princess's Cry".

Neji: That damn Kabuto will be dead meat!

---

Translation:

Bakero

Stupid/ Idiot

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Genjutsu

Illusion technique

Jutsu

Technique

Kekkei Genkai

Bloodline limit

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Okaa-san

Mother

Shikon no jutsu

Dead Soul Technique. Using this jutsu, a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more, allowing the user to control the corpse. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy.

Small village

The Hidden Mist Village has two villages: the snowy village and the small village. The snowy village is Haku's home while the small village is where Ranmaru is born.

Tessen

Temari's fan known as Japanese war fan.


	5. The Princess's Cry

**The Princess's Cry**

Sasuke: In this chapter, we will have two POV's. In normal paragraph will be my POV and the italized paragraph will be the third POV.

Yukino finally stood, despite of her injury, like nothing happened. I was relieved at the sight of her being able to stand, "Yukino." "There's something weird about this," Neji muttered to himself. Yukino stared blankly at us. _Her cold expression, _I thought, _It's not like her. _Kabuto laughed, "Kill them, Yukino-kun!" Temari opened her tessen and Gaara opened his gourd. "What're you doing?!" Naruto shouted, "That's Yukino! You can't be fighting her!" "A while ago she is," Temari informed us.

"He can even control a living person," Kakashi said, "He made another powerful jutsu." "Control a living person?" Haku repeated. "I've heard about this recently," Gai said, "While the living person is being controlled, he will be dreaming of a nightmare that he could never escape from." "As a result, that person is forever controlled until death," Ran concluded. Haku stood, "I have to save Yukino," and was about to jump down when Ran held him back. "Ran-san, let go!" Haku almost shouted, struggling to get out of Ran's grip, "I don't want her to suffer again!" "What is Yukino's greatest fear then?" Kakashi asked, standing now beside the two Jounins struggling in strength. "To see her loved ones dying in front of her!"

"Stop!" I ran between Temari and Yukino, "Temari, stop it!" I looked at Yukino, who was struggling to her feet. I noticed that she was holding her arm in pain. I rushed to her side, "Yukino! Are you all right?" "Get away from her!" Gaara shouted before I was thrown back by Yukino.

Drops of blood fell to the snow. It came from Haku's clenched fists, "I can't let Yukino suffer." He pulled away from Ran and transported to Yukino. He quickly pulled out his senbon needle and slightly inserted it at Yukino's nape, putting her into deep sleep. He caught her into his arms and held her head to his chest. "Don't worry, Yukino. Onii-san is here."

_Yukino awakens and sees herself all alone in pitch darkness. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, "I was just dodging Okaa-san's attacks a while ago." Then the surroundings came to light. She was inside her house and saw Haku, her mother and herself talking happily. Yukino's eyes widened, "This is—" The door banged open and she saw her father enter the house. Kaede Moriya, her father, came into the house with the villager's men. The young Haku and young Yukino were grabbed by two men. "Why are you doing this, Moriya?" their mother asked. Their father's warm tears streamed down his face, "I have to do this, Natsumi." And with that he struck the knife through Kaede Natsumi's chest, thus, ending her life._

I ran towards Haku and looked down at Yukino. Haku gave me a brotherly smile, "I just made her sleep." Kabuto took a step backwards, "There's more of you?" "Aa," Kakashi held a kunai at the side of Kabuto's neck, "Game over." Surprisingly, Kabuto grinned, "Do you think so?" And he puffed into a smoke. "A Bunshin?!" a surprised Kakashi said. "Don't think of getting away just yet," Ran said not far away. He was talking to the real Kabuto, attempting to stab him. "Ran Yuuki?" Kabuto said as he saw his face, "The grandson of the Nidaime Hokage?" "Don't try to make me mad…," Ran told him, "… or you'll regret it." Kabuto, knowing that Ran Yuuki is far more stronger than he is, gave himself up. Wondering why he gave up easily, I asked, "Is Kabuto really giving up or does he have another plan up his sleeve?" "He won't have another plan," Kakashi said reassuringly, "Ran-kun is as strong as the current Hokage. It makes me wonder why he isn't chosen to be a Hokage, though." I raised one eyebrow, "Maybe he doesn't look strong enough." "I thought so too," Kakashi said. Ran saw the two of us eyeing at him and sweat dropped, "Why are you looking at me?"

_"Stop it!" Yukino screamed in horror, "I don't want to see this!" Darkness enveloped her once again. Yukino fell to her knees and cried heavily. As she opened her eyes, she drops of blood on the ground. She was crying with tears of blood. She saw her hands also covered with blood. She trembled in fear and hugged her knees to her chest. "Yukino," a familiar voice said. She slowly raised her head and saw her most treasured people, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, Reiji and Ino. Much to her surprise, they were tied up in a cross with their hands on either side and they were surrounded by spears, swords, kunais and shurikens. One by one, they were struck and stabbed by weapons continuously. Sasuke smiled at Yukino and mouthed "Aishite'ru" before bowing his head, his soul departing from his body. "Sasuke-kun!!!"_

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, _I thought I heard someone calling me. _I looked at the window and saw the calm sea. We're headed back to the Fire Country with our prisoner. I breathed heavily and stretched my bones. _I've got to see Yukino, _I run up my heels and rushed to Yukino's room. As soon as opened the door, I asked, "How's Yukino?' Haku looked at me and shook his head, "She's getting worser." I studied my princess and saw that her skin is paler than before. "Kabuto doesn't even know how to remove this jutsu," Haku said, holding Yukino's hand tightly. I slowly approached the two Kaedes and stood beside Haku. "She's as cold as ice," Haku muttered. As if a cue, I thought that it would be best if Kabuto undoes the jutsu himself.

I slammed open the door which surprised Ran and Kabuto. "What can I do for you, Sasuke-kun?" Ran asked. I ignored the Jounin's offer and marched straight to Kabuto, who was, of course, tied up because he's our prisoner, "Remove the jutsu that you cast at Yukino." Kabuto blinked twice, surprised of my sudden order. He took a deep breath before replying, "Sasuke-kun, I'm only half way on making it. Good thing Ran Yuuki is somehow helping me." I glared at Kabuto but turned to Ran. "Sasuke-kun," he started, "This jutsu is pretty powerful than any other that I have seen. To undo the jutsu takes too much time but I could help her give more time before Yukino-kun is fully trapped in her nightmare."

"Reiji, why don't you calm down for a bit," Seki said. Reiji was walking back and forth as if thinking while the two childhood friends, Seki and Kiba, follows him with their eyes. "The both of us will be dizzy in any time if you won't stop," Kiba said while petting Akamaru. "But I had a bad dream about Yukino," he replied, "Yukino was in deep trouble and… and—" "It's just a dream," Seki reminded him. "A dream huh?" a voice said from their right. They saw Shikamaru walking by. "Shikamaru!" Reiji rushed towards him, "How's Yukino?" "At the hospital," was the reply, "You better not visit her today; you'll just make Haku worry more." "What do you mean?" Reiji asked. "Just let the two siblings alone and everything will be fine," and Shikamaru walked away.

_I can't sleep, _I thought. It's already 12:15 AM and I still can't sleep whenever I think of Yukino. I sighed heavily and turned to my side, my back against the wall. I saw my guitar resting beside my bed. I smiled as I remembered the time when I sang to Yukino my composed song on the field filled with flowers on one Valentine's Day (from Ai no Sasuke, Chapter 10 Enemies). Filled with boredom, I decided to compose a song to pass time. I got a pen and paper and started to think. "I'll name it Bokura Love Style," I said aloud.

Sasuke: Bokura Love Style, translated as Our Love Style, is actually from Ouran Koukou Host Club character song. It is sung by the Hitachiin Brothers. This time, the italized lines is the translation of the stanza.

I grabbed my guitar as soon as I finished the lyrics. I glanced at the clock. It's 1:00 AM. I sighed once again and started to play the music.

kimi no miteru me no mar hoka no koto no oshaberi Oh No, No, No

waza to misetsukeru no was shite hoshitkute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

_Chatting with some girl while you're watching Oh No, No, No_

_I'm showing off to make you jealous Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

My darling Please ai ni wa My darling Please sukoshi no

Shougai aru to motto moeagaru mono

_My darling please – love is more exciting_

_If there are some obstacles in its way_

sore ga bokura no love style ai no katachi sa love style

I need you, I want you, Forever

kore ga futari no love style doko made date love style

you are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

_That's our love style, our way of loving_

_I need you, I want you forever_

_This is our love style, thoroughly our love style_

_You are mine, I'm yours forever Only you, love you_

sukoshi yarisugita ka na? maji de okoraseta ka na? Oh No, No, No

dakishimete ageru kara nakanaori wo shiyou yo Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

_Maybe I overdid it a little… Did I really make you angry? Oh No, No, No_

_I'll give you a hug, let's make up Oh Yes, Yes, Yes_

My darling Please kizuna wa My darling Please fuan wo

norikoete koso tsuyoku fukaku naru mono

_My darling please – our bond_

_Becomes stronger and deeper if we overcome our insecurities_

sore ga bokura no love style tsukisusumu no sa love style

I need you, I want you, Forever

kore ga futari no love style itsumade date love style

you are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

_That's our love style, that's how we go ahead_

_I need you, I want you forever_

_This is our love style forever and ever our love style_

_You are mine, I'm yours forever Only you, love you_

Sleep finally dawned me as soon as I'm finished. I set down my guitar and slowly drifted to sleep, "Aishite'ru, Yukino-hime."

Two round eyes finally opened. She was perspiring and breathing fast. "Is it a dream?" she asked herself. "Yukino," Haku said, "You're finally awake?" Yukino smiled, though weakly, "I heard you and Sasuke-kun desperately calling my name so I came back… Tada ima."

Reiji: This story's getting boring.

Sasuke and Neji: (nods in agreement)

Reiji: How about some fun? Wanna join? We'll have a tournament special on the next chapter.

Neji: Not a bad idea. How about inviting some guests from another show?

Sasuke: Sure. I'll invite seven and we'll make them our hosts.

Reiji: Can't wait! Can't wait! We're going to have some real fun next chapter! Be there guys!

---

Translations:

Aa

Informal 'yes'

Aishite'ru

I love you

Bunshin

Clone

-hime

Princess

Jutsu

Technique

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Nidaime

Second Generation

Okaa-san

Mother

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Senbon needles

Acupuncture needles

Tada ima

I'm home.

Tessen

Temari's fan known as Japanese war fan.


	6. Tournament Special

**Tournament Special**

! Warning: not included in the story !

Sasuke: While we let the time pass by, we will have a special chapter for some fun. _I admit the chapters are getting boring. _So for the Tournament, we'll have our emcees (?) the Ouran Koukou Host Club.

Haruhi: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Kyouya: (uses calculator) _Hm… They will pay us a big sum of money for bringing us all the way here. _Yoroshiku.

Hani (or Honey): (speaks while mouth is full) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu… You know I have to eat cakes, right?

Mori: Aa.

Tamaki: (flicks hair) Well then, as the Host Club's King, I present to you the elimination chart! (pulls rope from above and curtain opens showing the chart)

Kyouya: (pulls out a pen and points at the chart as he talks) Obviously, the winner of the round will advance on each block and fights another player and so on until he reaches on the top.

Haruhi: (sees a paper held out to her and gets it; reads) The consisting players are Uzumaki Naruto, Hiroaki Reiji, Orikasa Seki, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke… The narrator is also going to participate, huh?

Kyouya: To make the game exciting, we will have various sports play on each game.

Hikaru and Kaoru: (raises hand) Agreed! (turns to Tamaki) Dono! Dono!

Tamaki: Call me King.

Hikaru and Kaoru: You get to pick the last game.

Tamaki: (poses, flicks hair and pulls out a rose) Of course, the most handsome shall have to be the last.

Kaoru: It's nothing like that.

Hikaru: You always think of the lousiest ideas.

Tamaki: (jaw drops and sulks in a corner)

Haruhi: Um, sempai?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Forget him.

Hikaru: Pick a sport already…

Kaoru: … so we can start the game.

Haruhi: Sou desu ne. Hm… Is kankeri okay?

Tamaki: (rushes to Haruhi and rubs cheek to hers) Of course. You're so cute that's why we can have kankeri.

Haruhi: (pinches Tamaki's hand) Is it really okay?

Hani: (nods)

Mori: Aa.

Kyouya. That's rather an interesting idea.

Hikaru and Kaoru: (makes thumbs up) Nice idea.

_**Game 1: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hiroaki Reiji**_

Haruhi: Naruto is it.

Naruto: (closes eyes and gathers all chakra; kicks can to outside the stadium)

Hikaru and Kaoru: It's as strong as Dono's Super Starlight Kick!

Kyouya: (grabs calculator) _Naruto will pay 500 million Yen for losing the genuine gold can._

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto**

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah! Next will be us!

Kyouya: (pushes up glasses) I'm sorry to disturb your excitement but it has to be one of you.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Eh? How come?

Kyouya: There are eight matches in all to be exact and how many are we?

Hikaru and Kaoru: (sighs) If Kyouya-sempai says it.

Hikaru: Kaoru, you're first.

Kaoru: Hikaru… (raises thumb to lip) I don't want to be nuisance.

Hikaru: (hold Kaoru's waist and cups his cheek) What are you talking about? I'm always a nuisance and have caused you trouble until now. I'm sorry.

Kaoru: (blushes and whispers) Hikaru…

Girl audience: Kyaa! Brotherly love!

Haruhi: Amazing. Their technique even works in here.

Kaoru: T-Tennis… if it's okay.

Hikaru: Of course, as long as it's you, Kaoru.

_**Game 2: Orikasa Seki VS Inuzuka Kiba**_

Kaoru: Orikasa Seki, to serve…

Seki: (bounces ball and throws into air) I'm coming Kiba! (hits ball to opposite court)

Kiba: (hits back ball) Nice serve.

Seki: I heard you already have a girlfriend. Inspired, huh? (hits back ball)

Kiba: (blushes) Wh-What're you talking about? (misses ball) Ah!

Kaoru: (scores Seki) Orikasa Seki, to serve…

Seki: (serves ball)

Kiba: (hits back ball) I don't have any girlfriend for your information.

Seki: (hits back ball) Is that so?

Kiba: (blushes) I have someone else I like. (hits back ball)

Seki: Who is it? (hits back ball)

Kiba: (hits back ball) …

Seki: (makes pleading eyes) Come on Kiba. (hits back ball)

Kiba: _I can't resist him. _Don't laugh. (hits back ball)

Seki: Okay. (hits back ball) eager

Kiba: (hits back ball) You. (blushes in ten shades of red)

Seki: (blushes and misses ball) Me?

Kiba: Are you gonna laugh?

Seki: I didn't expect you to like me… M-Me too.

Kiba: You mean--?

Seki: (nods)

Kiba and Seki: (rushes to each other's arms)

Kiba: Seki!

Seki: Kiba!

Girl audience: Kyaa!

Hikaru and Kaoru: (pulls out handkerchief and _cries_) What a touching story!

Haruhi: What's touching in that?

**Players refuse to continue playing in tournament.**

**Winner: none**

**Uzumaki Naruto advances to finals.**

Hikaru: All right! My turn! The next game will be volleyball.

Haruhi: Volleyball? It's something you're good at, right?

Hikaru: (slightly blushes and scratches head) Yeah, kinda.

Kaoru: (frowns) The carriage has turned into a pumpkin.

Hikaru: Hm? What did you say, Kaoru?

Kaoru: Nothing, just idle talk.

**_Game 3: Aburame Shino VS Tenten_**

Shino: (bugs appear around him)

Tenten: (serves ball)

Shino: (bugs wrap around ball and hits it back)

Tenten: (uses spike)

Shino: (half of his bugs were smashed by ball)

_Tenten scores_

Tenten: (serves)

Hikaru: This is a quiet game.

Kaoru: So it seems.

… _After a while_

Shino: (all of bugs smashed by ball; gets bugs and leaves court)

Hikaru: Hey, what about the game?

Shino: Let her win. I have no reason to let my bugs get killed.

**Winner: Tenten**

Haruhi: Mori-sempai, it's your turn.

Mori: Aa. (thinks for a moment) Fencing.

_**Game 4: Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata**_

Neji: Hinata-sama, I want you to forfeit the match.

Hinata: …

Neji: You know that I'm stronger than you.

Hinata: …

Neji: You might even fight with Naruto if you don't forfeit now. clearly knows her weakpoint

Hinata: (raises hand) I give up.

**Winner: Hyuuga Neji**

Haruhi: (turns to Hani) I have to wake Hani-sempai up. It's his turn.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki: (hides behind chair) Wait! Hani-sempai's temper is bad when woke up.

Haruhi: I-I forgot. (sweat drops) Kyouya-sempai, while Hani-sempai is sleeping…

Kyouya: (pushes up glasses) I already knew that.

_**Game 5: Tenten VS Hyuuga Neji**_

Kyouya: This is a quiz de pon. Push the red button which beeps before you answer. The first to get three points wins.

Tenten and Neji: (nods)

Kyouya: Name the five strongest countries.

Tenten: (pushes the button) Fire Country, Sand Country, Water Country, Sound Country and Rain Country.

**Tenten: 1**

**Neji: 0**

Kyouya: Of the Kekkei Genkai users, which ability is the first to appear in the Naruto series and doesn't have a clan?

Tenten: (pushes the button) Sharingan.

Kyouya: Incorrect… Neji-kun?

Neji: The ability to manipulate water and wind based chakra to create ice, Hyoton.

**Tenten: 1**

**Neji: 1**

Kyouya: Name the three Sannins.

Tenten: (pushes button) Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

**Tenten: 2**

**Neji: 1**

Kyouya: Which famous and dangerous group means Red Moon?

Neji: (pushes button) Akatsuki, from "akai", red, and "tsuki", moon.

**Tenten: 2**

**Neji: 2**

Kyouya: For the last question, in Ouran Koukou Host Club, what is the name of the song sung by the whole Host Club members?

Tenten: …

Neji: (pushes button) …

Reiji: (calls from outside arena) Neji, I'm going home!

Neji: Aa, mata ashita.

**Tenten: 2**

**Neji: 3**

Tenten: (points at Neji) He cheated!

Kyouya: (pushes up glasses) The guy earlier didn't say the answer, right? And neither the two of you obviously didn't knew the answer.

**Winner: Hyuuga Neji**

Haruhi: The narrator of the Ai no Sasuke finally takes part in the tournament. Hani-sempai?

Hani: already awake Karate.

_**Game 6: Hyuuga Neji VS Uchiha Sasuke**_

Hani: (in serious mode) The fight will be pure karate, or known in this show as Taijutsu. No one must use any chakra however weapons are allowed. Got it?

Neji and Sasuke: (nods)

Hani: Start!

Sasuke: (uses Lee's speed and disappears)

Neji?! (searches arena)

Sasuke: (appears behind Neji; pulls a string and kunais were thrown towards Neji)

Neji: (realizes that there's a kunai heading to his weak point and uses Kaiten)

Sasuke: It seems like you forgot about the rules.

Neji: (finishes spinning) Oh shit!

**Winner: Uchiha Sasuke**

Haruhi: We have reached the finals. Could Uzumaki Naruto of Uchiha Sasuke win?... Tamaki-sempai?

Tamaki: (flicks hair) Finally it's my turn. We'll have a pageant on whoever is more handsome.

Hikaru and Kaoru: (says to each other) Dono really has the lousiest ideas. It's not even a sport.

All: (hears high power motor)

Tamaki: (twitches eyebrow) Don't tell me Renge-kun followed us here.

Kyouya: Renge is our manager. It's only natural for her to be here.

Renge: All of you aren't good in choosing game, especially you, Tamaki-sama. (turns to Haruhi) But Haruhi-kun, the kankeri game is wonderful.

Tamaki: (sulks in corner)

Haruhi: Th-Thanks, Renge-chan.

Kyouya: If you say it that way, have you thought of another game, Renge?

Renger: (raises her finger) Fight in whatever they want. Let them use any jutsu.

_**Game 7: Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke**_

Naruto: We're finally going to fight each other again, huh?

Sasuke: Don't think you can win me just yet.

Naruto and Sasuke: (attack each other)

Naruto: (in mid punch) Sasuke!

Sasuke: (sees Itachi and dodges Naruto's attack) Itachi!

Naruto: (trips and falls face down)

Itachi: You're still not strong enough yet. It's just a waste of time to watch you. (leaves)

Sasuke: You're saying that I'm weak?! (follows Itachi) Come back and fight me I'll prove that I'm not!

Naruto: Sasuke, don't run away from a fight! (follows Sasuke)

Hikaru and Kaoru: They left.

Haruhi: (sweat drops)

Kyouya: (pushes up glasses) The tournament ends here. _But I still have to make Naruto pay 500 million._

Hikaru and Kaoru: Huh? It's over already?

Kyouya: We don't have any choices, unless the two of you want to join the tournament.

Hikaru: Well, that's all for today…

Kaoru: … the tournament ends here.

Haruhi: Please don't forget to drop by the Ouran Host Club.

Host Club Members: We'll be waiting for you.

---

Translation:

Aa

Yeah

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dono (can also be pronounced as Tono so either is correct)

Dono roughly means "lord".

Jutsu

Technique

Kaiten/ Hakkeshou Kaiten

"Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin" (a.k.a. "Divine Whirl" or "Divine Spin") This jutsu utilizes the chakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from the user's chakra points when struck. The released chakra blocks any possible attack. The user then spins themselves rapidly, both creating a shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any would-be attackers.

Kankeri

Can kicking

Kekkei Genkai

Bloodline limit

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

Mata ashita

See you tomorrow.

-sama

Sama is the formal version of san. This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-sempai

Upperclassman

Sharingan

"Copy Wheel Eye"/ "Mirror Wheel Eye". The Sharingan is thought to be descended from the Byakugan, but grants the user different abilities and a different insight, which includes the ability to observe the movement and flow of chakra (although not to the same extent and clarity as the Byakugan).

Sou desu ne

That's right

Taijutsu

Hand in hand technique

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu

Generally means "Nice to meet you" but in shows in means "Please support us"(?)


	7. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

"Sayonara, sensei," two kida said before they left the classroom. "Un. Take care," Yukino replied. "You really like kids, huh?" I said as I leaned on the wall. She smiled at me and replied, "Un. Daisuki." "How many kids should we make when we get married?" I wondered aloud. A book came flying towards, attempting to hit my face. I caught it and looked at Yukino, "Gomen. Gomen." "Yukino! Yukino!" we heard a voice calling which seems like headed here. The sliding door opened. "Oh good. Sasuke is also here," the out of breath Neji said, "We are summoned by Tsunade-sama." I sighed, "Matta ka? I bet she's going to give us another mission."

"Orochimaru's artifacts?" Yukino repeated. Tsunade nodded, "In order to be sure if he really is dead." "Have you tried asking Kabuto?" Neji asked. The old lady nodded once more, "We won't know if he's telling a lie unless we found some proofs."

"So where should we start?" Neji asked us. I shrugged, "Giving a mission with no particular place to start with? That's ridiculous." "How about Sound Country? It's where he stayed before Sasuke-kun went away," Yukino suggested. Neji nodded in agreement. The waitress arrived and placed down our orders, "Hai, three miso ramen," and left. "Sasuke," Neji started, "Where did you and Orochimaru went after you came to Sound Country?" I looked up as if the answers were on the ceiling and said, "We came to many places since our original hideout was visited by enemies." "Doushiyou ka na?" Yukino asked. "Let's start off on Sound Country," Neji concluded, "Kabuto probably knows where we can find proofs." "Didn't the Hokage say that we can't trust him?" I asked, protesting on his idea. "Then would you like to roam around the world looking rather than ask him?" Neji asked, telling me to stop acting like a child by his facial expression. At once, I looked away from him and started to eat. Neji, knowing that I already agreed, said, "I'm going to ask him later. I'll let you know the answers tomorrow."

I was on my bedroom when a knock was heard from outside. I sat and said, "Come in." I watched the doorknob turn and saw that it was only Yukino. She sat beside me and asked, "Is something wrong?" She knew that I was pissed off. "I'm not mad particularly at Neji," I replied, "It's just that… I can't trust that Kabuto." "Why?" she asked once again. "He was the same type as Orochimaru," I murmured, "He's always lying and playing a trick on me whenever he was in the mood." Silence… I cherished the time of silence with Yukino. I feel like being comforted by her though she's not. "Sasuke-kun," she finally said, "I don't think Kabuto-san would lie this time because um…" I smiled, _She's trying to cheer me up. _I leaned and cupped her face,"Arigatou, Yukino-chan." Yukino's shy and innocent attitude is what turns me on. She gets redder as I leaned closer. I licked her lips before devouring her. I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck, thought hesitating, she pulled me closer or not. When we can't hold our breath anymore, I backed away and smiled at her, telling that it's all right. "Ah, the two love birds are about to make love," a voice said. We looked to where the voice came from and saw that it was only Haku. "Someone's looking for you, Sasuke-kun," he said.

I opened the door outside but saw no one. "What's this?" I asked myself, "Is Haku pulling up a prank or something?" I was about to get back to the house when I saw, from the corner of my eye, a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it. The instant I saw his blood red eyes, I knew instantly who it was. "Itachi," I said," What are you doing here?" "I thought visiting you is a good idea but the power that you now possess makes me want to puke. You were much stronger when you still have that cursed seal from Orochimaru. It seems like I wasted my time here," he said. "I don't care," I replied, "Even though I seek revenge on you, the Uchiha clan won't be brought back to life." He grinned in an evil way that makes my hair stand up, "True. But your anger inside won't be released." I raised an eyebrow and said, "So?" as if not interested, "Why do you want me to seek revenge on you so badly anyway?" "A good question," Itachi said, "But I don't intend on answering it. However, take care of Yukino-chan or she will die." _Or she will die? _I thought, "What do you mea--?" He suddenly disappeared into the darkness (it's night time) before I could finish my question. _Yukino will die? _I repeated in my mind, _Don't tell me he's going to kill her. _"Sasuke-kun," Haku said, "Did he harm you?" I shook my head 'no' and proceeded to the house, "Does Yukino knows about this?" "If she does, she would be worried to death," he replied. _What if Itachi kills her right after? _I thought as I rushed upstairs. "Yukino!" I called as I opened the door to her room. I saw her on her desk, who seems like checking papers, staring at me, "What is it?" I smiled, "N-Nothing… Uh, what are you doing?" I asked to cover up my worry on her. "I'm checking the student's quiz. Who was looking for you?" I gulped and thought of random excuses, "Uh… I-It was just an old acquaintance." "I see," and turned back to her checking. I sighed heavily, glad that she didn't invade me with her investigative questions because of suspicions.

I held my head in pain, _Gah! That Itachi left me with some warning and I can't figure what he exactly means! _"Sasuke-kun?" Yukino asked, looking at me worriedly, "What's wrong?" I removed my hand from my head and laughed, "N-Nothing. It's nothing really." "But you seem to be spacing off since we left the village," Yukino said. "Don't worry about me," I sped up my pace and ignored their questions. Finally, the forest ended and we came upon the Valley of the End. We stopped on our tracks and observed the flowing water. "It's been seven years since," Neji whispered but making sure that both of us could hear. I smiled sadly, recalling on how stupid I was to fight with Naruto and leaving Konoha. "Aa," I said in reply, "It's a long time ago." "Have you noticed?" Neji suddenly asked. "That someone is following us, right?" Yukino said. "It's annoying me," I exclaimed. Yukino nodded in reply. A man from the forest behind us finally showed up, revealing that it was Jiraiya. "I thought that I could join you since you're going to visit Orochimaru's hideout," he said, scratching his head. Neji looked at him but stayed silent. "Since I have been on his hideout many times, let me be your _tour guide_ and help you out on your mission," he continued. Neji sighed, "We can't say 'no' to one of the Sannin." "That's what I was expecting," the old man walked towards us, "Let's go." "Neji," I whispered to him, "Do you think this is a good idea? Naruto told me that Jiraiya used his money to sleep with women." "It can't be helped since he's a Sannin," was Neji's reply.

We finally arrived at a not really decent village. Everywhere in this place has a gambling or bar with GROs (?). "Jiraiya-sama!" a man called. "Oh, it's been a long time," Jiraiya said. "It's a great honor to have you back," the man told him, "Would you like to stay at our inn and," he whispered, "_find girls to sleep with for tonight?_" The Sannin blushed at the thought and laughed, "It's decided," he turned to us, "We'll stay at an inn and continue to travel tomorrow morning." "_There's something fishy about this,_" I whispered at Neji and Yukino. "_Same here,_" Neji whispered back.

I sighed, "Forcing to get only two rooms, letting us three sleep together and taking all our money. What's next?" "I guess we walked onto Jiraiya-sama's trap," Neji said. "That's why I told you not to let him come," I blamed. "Sasuke-kun!" Yukino said, "Mou ii. It's useless to blame someone when it's already done." I sighed, "Well, it's better this way than that Jiraiya would sleep together with Yukino." All of us nodded in agreement.

It's nighttime. Everyone is asleep, except me. _Do I have insomnia or something? _I shook my head, _Nah. It's just because of the feeling of being watched. _I sat up and looked at my two roommates. "I know that the two of you aren't asleep," I said. "We're asleep," Neji murmured. I threw a pillow at him, "Stop kidding." He giggled and turned to me, "We're being watched." "I know," I replied. I looked at Yukino who was in her half lying position. "Who do you think it is?" she asked, though looking at me, she was throwing the question to the both of us. I shrugged. Neji switched into a sitting position, "Not Jiraiya-sama. He's already next door and asleep." Then it clicked into my mind, the person who I once hated most, Itachi. I quickly headed out to the door. "Sasuke-kun," Yukino called. "Stay here," I told them, "I'm going to check it out."

"Itachi!" I shouted, "Itachi!" And he appeared on a branch of a tree, "It took you some time to figure who it is?" "It's none of your fucking business," I said, "Why did you follow us?" He leaned on the tree's trunk, "I don't know." "Nii-san." At this, he turned to look at me. "Nii-san?" he repeated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," I said.

_**Itachi's POV**_

****"Itachi!" someone shouted, "Itachi!" I made myself visible to the person calling, knowing it was Sasuke. "It took you some time to figure who it is?" I arrogantly asked. "It's none of your fucking business," he replied, with a hint of irritation, "Why did you follow us?" I leaned on the trunk of the tree, "I don't know." "Nii-san." My eyes jolted open at the sound of the word I long once heard and turned to look at him, "Nii-san?" I heard him gasp, saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." I smiled, making sure that it couldn't be seen by my little brother, _Longing to be together again like long ago, huh?_

_**Back to Sasuke's POV**_

We finally arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sound. I sighed heavily as we arrived at our destination. We headed out at 10 AM, got chased by men with a grudge at Jiraiya for not paying and still followed by Itachi. _This has got to be my most tiring mission, _I thought. Not far from us, we heard someone from the bushes. Jiraiya held us back, "Stay," and went to the bushes. "We're not dogs," the three of us murmured. "Aha!" but Jiraiya could only find a kid trying to get an apple from the tree, "Why, it's just a kid." We walked closer to see. The child turned to look at us. _His eyes looks like I already saw it from somewhere, _I focused on the child's eyes. Then it finally came to me, _Orochimaru!_

---

Translations:

Aa/ Un

Informal 'yes'

Arigatou

Thank you

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Daisuki

I like them.

Doushiyou ka na?

What should we do?

Gomen

Sorry

Hai

Sure/Yes

Originally means "Yes" but in some parts of the chapter it means "Here."

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Matta ka?

Again?

Mou ii

That's enough.

Nii-san

Elder Brother.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sayonara, sensei.

Goodbye, teacher.


	8. Real Enemy

**Real Enemy**

"Orochimaru?" I felt myself mutter aloud. The black-haired boy blinked, "I'm not Orochimaru. My name is Shin." "Shin," Neji, who knew everything at once, said softly, "which basically means death." Shin just continued to get apples from the tree and ignored Neji's statement. Jiaraiya approached Shin and handed him the apple he was reaching at, "Why are you here deep in the woods, boy? Are you lost?" He smiled at the old man and replied, "My house isn't far from here. Are you travelers? You must be tired from your journey."

We sat by the fireplace, keeping ourselves warm from the shivering night. "You live by yourself, Shin-kun?" Yukino asked. Shin nodded in reply, "Un. Since three years ago." "Three years ago?" I repeated, "Who looked after you before?" Shin hugged his knees closer, "An old lady who died three years ago by a man who called himself as my father. The killer's name is… Orochimaru." All of us gasped at the surprising news. "That's why," he continued, "… I asked you to come with me. Who is Orochimaru? Am I really the son of a murderer? Please tell me." Jiraiya crossed his arms as if in thought. "Jiraiya-sama, what should we do?" Neji asked. "How about going back to the Fire Country?" Yukino suggested, "We'll take him with us since he's our only clue and he doesn't have any place to go to." "We already searched Orochimaru's hideout earlier and haven't found any other clues so why not?" I agreed. "If Yukino-chan says so," the pervert old man wrapped his arm around her, inches away from her breasts. Yukino noticed this, as well as Neji and I. Altogether, we hit the Sannin on his face that sent him flying through the air.

"Shin-sama," Kabuto said as he recognized his visitor. Shin hid behind Yukino, "He was with Orochimaru." "Kabuto-san," Neji started, "Is it true that Shin is Orochimaru's child?" The criminal nodded, "But it's not that Orochimaru-sama mated with someone." "What do you mean?" Yukino asked, as confused as us. He closed his eyes as he were thinking, though there's nothing to think about. _Maybe thinking for a lie, _I thought. "Shin-sama came out from Orochimaru-sama's mouth seven years ago," he finally replied. Then it snapped. "You mean he spitted him out?!" I repeated, obviously angry, "That's impossible! Tell us truth right now!!" Yukino held my arm, "Sasuke-kun." "It's true, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto opened his eyes, "Remember Orochimaru-sama's sword he used to kill the Sandaime Hokage? He could get it from inside him through his mouth." At this I clamped my mouth shut and calmed down a bit, knowing that he has a fact. "I brought Shin-sama to an old lady without children according to Orochimaru-sama's orders," he continued, "Orochimaru-sama named him originally and have thought that Shin-sama would carry on his ideals." "So Orochimaru wanted this innocent boy to destroy the world," Tsunade said as she showed herself, together with Jiraiya. "Actually it's an unrealistic dream. I knew from the start that it's impossible," Kabuto smiled. "What should we do?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade, "We can't leave this boy alone." Tsunade thought for a moment, making the scene drop to silence. After a while of thinking, Tsunade ordered, "Yukino, Sasuke. I want the two of you to take care of Shin from now on."

"Eh? So that's what happened," Haku said after Yukino explained, "You and Sasuke-kun look like a family now." "Onii-san," Yukino pouted. Haku laughed, enjoying looking at Yukino's pouting expression, "Shin-chan, is this your first time in Konoha?" Shin nodded. I came in the room and was about to go upstairs when Haku called, "Sasuke-kun, don't you want to talk with Shin-chan?" I looked at them then to Shin. He was looking at me with his big round eyes. I rolled my eyes away and replied a cold, "No." "Sasuke-kun," Yukino called, "Please?" I sighed, not having the courage to turn my girlfriend's favor down. "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" the girly-boy asked, "You seem so tense." "First of all, I'm not good with kids," I muttered, "Especially when the child is Orochimaru's." "You don't really mean what you said," Haku exclaimed. I turned to glare at him, "What makes you so sure?!" He just smiled his usual smile, "Just natural instincts."

"Eh?!!" My jaw dropped, "Take care of Shin?!!" "Hai," Haku replied, grinning widely, "I have to something to do with Ran-san." "But—" "Ja." I sighed heavily, _Probably off to date with Ran. Wait. Haku is a gay?! _I felt Shin pulling on my shirt saying, "Sasuke-nii-chan." "What is it?" I asked with a hint of irritation. "Haku-nii-chan is going?" he asked, blinking those round eyes. "Yeah. Go out and play or something. I'm gonna work," I said as I proceeded on cutting the tofu in halves. "But I don't know anyone yet," Shin said, "I want to help you." I was stunned not only by the words that this Shin said but also in realizing that Orochimaru would never ever have said anything like this. I smiled, _That's right. He's not Orochimaru. He's Shin._

**Itachi's POV**

I saw my little brother smile and pat the child's head. I rubbed my chin and closed my eyes, _It can't be his own kid. I haven't seen Yukino-chan get pregnant. _I saw the child's eyes as he looked around, _I see. That's no doubt Orochimaru's. _I stood up and stretched my bones. I have been sitting on a tree branch for quite a long time. I have no intention in killing Sasuke right then and there. Since he's the survivor of the Uchiha clan, I want him to look special. An idea came to me, _Perhaps being killed in order to save his princess would make his death a heroic one. _I transported myself to the Ninja Academy, where Yukino-chan is currently teaching.

I quickly went to Yukino-chan's office and made sure no one became aware of my presence. _Yukino-chan is out teaching? _I smirked, _That would make it more interesting though I was planning on pinning her down and fuck her virginity away. _My below reacted. Yukino-chan is an almost perfect being, an ideal girl for almost all men. Talented, beautiful, intelligent and has a nice body. My stupid brother and Yukino-chan are a perfect pair.

The scene of blood and dead people came to my mind. The Uchihas are coming back to me as usual. I clenched my head in pain, "Fuck it! Get away from my head!!" I'm supposed to be used to this situation but why does it seem more painful now? "Argh!" I sensed the door opening but I'm too dizzy to look at whoever it might be. "Itachi-san!" a voice said after closing back the door. Knowing that it's Yukino-chan, I composed myself, ignoring the terrible pain. "What're you doing here?" she asked, her eyes widening. A grin spread to my face, "To pick you up of course." My prey stepped back, "What do you mea--?" I knocked her out without wasting time. I slung her fragile body on my shoulder, "There are no more playing games, Sasuke."

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

"What time is Yukino-nee-chan going back?" Shin asked after taking a bite on his sandwich. I looked at the clock, "She must be here by now." He suddenly hugged himself, "I'm scared." "Scared?" I repeated. A wind blew from outside. I quickly stood up and looked around, sensing an enemy. "Shin," I looked at him sharply, "Wait here." The trembling child nodded. I walked towards the door and saw that it was widely open. But I was surprised not on the fact that the door was open but on the kunai that fled to me, attempting to hit me. I caught it and saw the paper was wrapped around the handle. I looked at the direction of the kunai and saw no suspicious looking person. I shrugged, and closed the door behind me and went back inside. I unfolded the mysterious note and it says:

_I have Yukino with me. I won't give her back alive without any fight with you. I'm pretty sure that the kid felt my presence so I decided to give you this letter rather than talking directly with you. You know well who I am, Uchiha Sasuke._

_I'll be staying at the Waterfall Country, Hero Water Shrine. If anyone comes here other than you, I cannot assure that Yukino will love longer._

I clenched my teeth in anger, _So this is what he meant. _"Itachi no yaro," I growled, "Kurusu."

Sasuke: On the next chapter… uh… we would like to request anyone who knows how to write a lemon to write one for us for the next chapter… Yukino-sama isn't good at writing lemons. Please anyone? (sigh) I know this is useless coz only a few read this story and nobody has submitted a review. But still, please? If anyone found a lemon writer, we'll have another lemon at the end of the whole story okay? (winks)

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Hai

Sure/ Yes

Itachi no yaro

That bastard Itachi

Ja

Bye

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Kurusu

I'll kill him/her.

(name) nee-chan

Elder sister (name)

(name)-nii-chan

Elder brother (name)

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sandaime

Third Generation/Third.

Un

Yes.


	9. Real Motive

**Real Motive**

**Itachi's POV**

"You've come back to consciousness," I said as I saw Yukino-chan's eyes flutter open. Feeling dizzy, she brought her hand to her head, "Where… am I?" "Waterfall Country," I said as I slowly approached her, "And you're not going anywhere." "So you kidnapped me?" she asked, "Why?" I grinned widely, "You know," I sat beside her, "Sasuke is a special kid, one of the three users of Mangekyou Sharingan. I want to prove my powers so I killed every Uchiha many years back," the past swiftly comes back to me, "Leaving Sasuke as the survivor because of wanting to have a one-on-one battle to death." _Though that's not what I truly desire, _I thought, _What I truly desire is, _I stroke the maiden's cheek, _to have Yukino-chan all be myself and make her my apprentice. _I imagined how wonderful it would be if she would become evil with the combination of my techniques and her Kekkei Genkai. But before that…

I tilted her chin to make her look at me before I hungrily devoured her and wrap my other hand around her tiny waist. I smiled as I sense her struggling to get away from me, _Don't waste your hope, Yukino-chan. Resisting will only turn me on more. _Without breaking the kiss, I pinned her down, pulling her wrists above her head.

I pulled away and gazed down at my prey. She had that terrified look on her face, "What are you going to do to me?" I just smirked and held her wrists with one hand as I try to get off my clothing, leaving only my trousers on. Perhaps because of getting the clear idea of what I'm about to do, she started struggling again. I grind my hips onto hers, making her gasp. "Too bad," I said, "Your body isn't telling a lie." "S-Sto… Stop… it," Yukino-chan said between ragged breaths. I laughed evilly, "What if I don't want to, hm?" I pushed my body down harder, my erection between her thighs and moved up and down her body.

Hearing her restrained moans, only made my erection harder and bigger. Thinking of something more enjoyable, I sat on top of her and removed her garments. But still, she's pushing me away from her. "_Yes, keep struggling Yukino-chan,_" I whispered to her ear, "_Darn it. You're really turning me on._"

After I finally got her out of her clothes, despite the insistent strugglings, I let my hands roam all over her body, her skin soft and her curves.I'm still kissing her when my hand found her ass and squeezed it a little. She finally moaned, tired of restraining it. I found her virgin asshole and entered one finger. She screamed on my mouth from the sudden intrusion and appears to be blacking out because of the lessened struggling. I entered another finger and mad-scissor like movements to widen the hole.

I parted her legs wide, putting her feet over my shoulders, and positioned myself, looking at my victim's beauty first then entered her rough and fast. Her eyes widened and screamed with tears falling from her tear-stained face. _She was crying earlier, _I thought, _I didn't notice it at all. _Her eyes were tightly closed and her body stayed still.

"Don't worry, Yukino-chan," I smirked, "It just hurts in the beginning. Think of it as training before Sasuke does it with you." "I… don't… want to," she replied, "G-Get off."

I didn't oblige to her command. I'm already close that I could be coming in any minute. She's so damn tight, squeezing my erection tightly that makes it so difficult to move.

After some minutes of letting her get used of me inside, I pulled away and pushed back gently. In each push, I was deeper in her.

I groaned, _This too good. I could do this for hours. _I looked at her. She was facing on her side and her hands were clenched into fists. I sighed and moved to her neck.

"Relax," I breathed on her neck, "It'll only hurt more if you're so tensed up." Still no reaction from her. She was lying still. I breathed on her neck and she shuddered under me. I increased my pace, pulling out and pushing it all right back in. I was sucking and licking her neck for some time while I knead her two globes. I felt her shudder and come. But as her first time, she must've blacked out but I didn't mind. None could stop me from coming.

With a final groan, I came, filling up her ass. I breathed heavily and noticed I was full of sweat and my body is completely tired.

As my member softened, I pulled out and lay beside her. She was already unconscious, sleeping with a pained look on her face. I chuckled and cupped her cheek, "You look so cute, Yukino-chan." Then, I let myself drift into slumber with her, knowing that I have to improve further my techniques for my fight with Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard footsteps going to my room. At the second the door was opened, I blurted out that, "I'm not going to eat." Ignoring my, Haku still opened the door. I looked at him sharply but I saw his worried look, which is similar to Yukino's. Instead of softening up, I became angrier. "Get out of my room," I ordered him. "Sasuke-kun," he said softly that it was almost like a whisper, "Don't punish yourself like this. You haven't eaten since last night." "GET OUT!!!" I shouted, not wanting to hear anymore from this girly-boy Jounin. My chakra began to surround me as my anger rose higher. Surprisingly, he didn't get scared a bit but went out of the room. I breathed heavily and sank back to my bed. "Sasuke-nii-chan is scary," I heard Shin say from outside. I growled, "The moment that I gain enough power… I'll kill Itachi!!"

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Mangekyou Sharingan

The Mangekyou Sharingan is a legendary doujutsu ability which has only emerged in a few clan members in its history. The requirements for gaining the Mangekyou are very controversial in nature. After Uchiha Itachi murdered his best friend Shisui and then wiped out his clan, he gained Mangekyou. He told his younger brother Sasuke that to gain the Mangekyou form, he too would have to kill his closest friend. There is still mystery surrounding the eye and the Uchiha clan itself. Itachi told Sasuke that a scroll in their clan shrine reveals the true original purpose of the clan doujutsu; however readers have yet to be told what this secret is. Itachi also told Sasuke that if he also gains the Mangekyou, then there will be three people who could handle it. After the time skip in the series, Hatake Kakashi revealed he had gained a form of Mangekyou, though his eye did not resemble Itachi's. It is unknown if Hatake Kakashi or his eye's original owner Uchiha Obito was this third person.

Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)

The Kekkei Genkai are the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

(name)-nii-chan

Elder brother (name)


	10. Unleashed Anger

**Unleashed Anger**

**Third POV**

Sasuke tried to catch his breathe since he has been using Amaterasu for training, which burned most of the trees in the forest. He already knows inside that he's strong enough, turned to his evil side and casted away the goodness in his heart. No one but Itachi is in his mind. Anger, hate and thirst for revenge filled his body and none could stop him. "Be ready, Itachi," he said under his breath, "Today is your last day." He sensed someone sneak from behind. "What are you doing here, Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke, stop this nonsense," he said, ignoring the latter's question. Sasuke turned to him with his Mangekyou Sharingan, "It's none of your business," and started to walk away when Neji said, "Are you doing this for Yukino?... or because of your anger towards your brother?" Sasuke stopped to his tracks, _Why? _"Don't make me angry." "Sasuke," he called. Then, the angry black-haired snapped. Filled with rage, he charged towards Neji and pinned him to a tree, intending to choke him, "I told you it's none of your business, Neji. Can't you understand such simple English?" "Kaiten!" he pushed away Sasuke's hand, leaving his own neck with a scratch and spun around. Sasuke was blown away by the white eyed ninja's defensive jutsu but, still, he charged towards him. He caught Neji's arm which caused him to stop spinning, "I told you not to make me angry." I pushed him backwards, making him fly and breaking couple of trees. Sasuke smirked and gazed at the unconscious genius, "Bakero."

Yukino finally awoke, wincing as she tried to get up. Her whole body in throbbing in pain and her wrists and ankles were tied up. It has been a month since he kidnapped her. To Yukino's relief, he only raped her once and used a protection.

Meanwhile, Itachi came into the shrine and grinned at Yukino, sending a shudder through her spine. "He's finally here," he announced and carried her out of the Hero Shrine. "Here's you girl, Sasuke," and he put her down, "I sense that you're far stronger now." Sasuke replied with a stern look, "This time, I'll kill you for sure." At this, Yukino's eyes widened, _He changed back into his evil side. _The Akatsuki Uchiha sighed, "That's a shame. I want to have sex with Yukino-chan again." "Again?" "Yeah," he smirked, "She was great." Sasuke clenched his fists that his knuckles turn white, "Now you gave me more reason to kill you." Itachi laughed, "Ho? Serious are we? Well then…," he looked at Yukino and performed a rare jutsu most likely unknown to the two younger ninjas.

No air. Yukino tried to breathe in once more… twice… She really can't breathe. She weakly turned to Itachi to ask what he did to her but no voice came out. Getting suspicious, Sasuke hissed, "What did you do to her?!" "Let's have a bet, Sasuke," his evil brother said, "If you win, I'll let Yukino live. If you lose, it would be your death… But either way, you don't know how to dispel this jutsu," and he laughed evilly. "You bastard!" and Sasuke charged towards his brother.

Strength against strength. Mangekyou Sharingan against Mangekyou Sharingan. The whole place has been almost destroyed by the two siblings. The atmosphere is filled with anger and hatred. They were equally strong and one couldn't know who would win… for the both of them are exhausted from over-using chakra.

Yukino felt a tear roll down her cheek. It's a great pain to see Sasuke act like this. Her heart breaks as she saw her love turn into evil. Despite her great difficulty, she tried to call him, "Sa… suke… -kun…" But it was so soft that it seems like a whisper. "Sasuke-kun," she called once more. But still, it wasn't heard.

Sasuke finally made Itachi look at him and quickly activated his Tsukuyomi, making him see illusions that would be of great damage. Itachi saw the Uchiha clan's spirits haunting him. Sasuke laughed loudly in joy to see his brother trying to shake away the illusion. The laughing Uchiha caught glimpse of his lover. She was full of cuts, which he didn't notice before, and was lying down, clearly not breathing.

His body moved on his own. Sasuke dispelled his Tsukuyomi at Itachi and rushed towards Yukino. He kneeled before her and held her hand, "Yukino!" She isn't moving. "Yukino!" he shouted. Her eyes fluttered open, "Sasuke… -kun." He sighed in relief, "You don't have to talk if it's difficult." Yukino weakly smiled, "Un."

When Itachi came to his feet, he saw his opponent already beside his maiden in distress. "The fight isn't over yet!" and he charged at Sasuke at top speed. Sensing Itachi;s attack, Sasuke turned to his direction and death glared at him, "You've already lost, Itachi. Why don't you just admit your defeat?" But this didn't stop the angry Itachi, he started throwing shurikens towards Sasuke, casting a jutsu to make these burn with fire. Sasuke quickly stood up before Yukino and took kunais from his pouch.

Sasuke put out the shuriken's fire and caught it all before it could hit him, though it was just burning, and threw it back and used Amaterasu to put fire on it. Itachi, knowing that it was impossible to put out the fire, dodged.

A devil has finally turned back to a guardian. Sasuke didn't attach a wire on the shurikens as Itachi expected. "You're stronger than I thought, Sasuke," Itachi said. Words slipped from Sasuke's mouth without noticing, "Nii-san, let's stop fighting." _He said it again, _Itachi thought, "Nii-san you say? The brother you knew has already been dead several years ago." Sasuke clenched his fists, "Then… Then everything we spent together as brothers were just nothing? It doesn't mean anything to you?" Itachi's mouth gapped open but closed it and stared at Sasuke. "Nii-san," he took a step forward, "Answer me!" He was on the verge of tears and Itachi could sense it.

Not being able to handle the situation, Itachi performed hand seals and whispered, "Dispel." He dispelled his prevention in Yukino's breathing, "Sasuke. You… really have become stronger than me." His younger brother's eyes jolted open and looked at him through tear-stained eyes.

Someone who has become stronger than him, gave Itachi a reason to eternally rest. He took out a kunai and held it before him. "Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke shouted, "Nii-san!" Itachi felt a tear fall from his cheeks. He wasn't intending to cry. He never would. But he doesn't understand why he felt so down. He closed his eyes and struck himself, _Everything will be over, eh?_

Drops of blood fell on the earth. Itachi didn't feel anything; he didn't feel even the tip of the kunai. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke in front of him with his hand bleeding from holding back the weapon. "I didn't expect you to get so dumb after some years," Sasuke exclaimed, "Dying won't solve anything, Nii-san. I want to… I want too spend days with you as my elder brother…. I… I miss you."

A blue man appearing from nowhere came into view and attacked Sasuke at top speed. Itachi's eyes widened as he recognized the intruder, "K-Kisame, what are you doing here?" "You've been away for a month and the others are getting suspicious," was his reply, "Let's go." Itachi opened his mouth to protest but held it back as he saw Kisame's serious eyes. The confused Uchiha looked at Sasuke and saw him staring back. Taking a deep breath, Itachi finally nodded and was gone with his fellow Akatsuki.

Thinking back on what happened earlier, Itachi let out a sigh, _Things have come to an interesting end._

---

Translations:

Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)

Named after the Shinto sun goddess, Amaterasu, this legendary jutsu is unique to the Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be hotter than the sun, and will burn for seven days and seven nights.

Bakero

Stupid/ Fool

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl)

Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack.

Jutsu

Technique.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Kunai/s

Throwing knife. One of the common weapon of ninja. It is often kept in a holster on the leg in a pouch attached to the belt.

Nii-san

Elder Brother.

Shuriken/s

Another common weapon, the shuriken is often kept in a holster on the leg or in a pouch attached to the belt.

Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)

Named after the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi, this jutsu is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. Depending on the user's whim, they can either torture their target for days on end, or make them relive a traumatic event over and over.

Un

Yes


End file.
